


Out of the Woods

by CommanderGuineaPigs, HedaOfGuineaPigs



Series: Are We Out of the Woods Yet? [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Episode 7 Fix It, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderGuineaPigs/pseuds/CommanderGuineaPigs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaOfGuineaPigs/pseuds/HedaOfGuineaPigs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Titus never shot Lexa? Now it is up for everyone to stop Pike and create peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> The italics is Trigedasleng. This is Anya from The 100. She never died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic. Please enjoy the ride!

Clarke walked into her room in Polis tower, thinking about the last hour she spent with Lexa. Her body was radiating with happiness. She could not remember the last time she felt like this. The urge to stay in bed with Lexa was strong, but she had to start preparing for her journey back to her people in Arkadia.  Lexa had decided to accompany Clarke on the trip in order to try to talk sense into Pike. As she closed the door behind her, she noticed a bloody figure with brown hair flopping over it’s face near her bed. Clarke immediately knew who it was without seeing the mysterious figure’s face.

“Murphy, what the hell are you doing here?” Clarke question, as she kneeled down next to the wounded boy. He lifted up his head and looked at her with fury filling his blue-eyes.

“Titus,” He uttered out. 

Clarke was confused by what he meant. She looked away from him and noticed a second figure standing in the shadows of the room. The tall, bald man stood across the room staring at Clarke and John Murphy.

“Clarke, you finally arrived.” Titus said walking forward, out of the shadows.

“What did you do to my friend?” Clarke demanded as she stood up. 

“Blood must have blood,” he said as he slowly raised the gun that was hidden by his long sleeve. Clarke swallowed hard, looking at the gun in his hand. Her mind was racing. Why would Titus have a gun?

“Please, you don’t need that. I can leave.” She pleaded.

Clarke started to turn around and head out of the room, when a gunshot rang through the air. John and Clarke ducked down just as another gunshot goes off. At the exact moment the third bullet left the gun, an unaware Lexa opened the door. The bullet hit the door she just came through, missing the green-eyed girl by a couple of inches. She looked at Titus in shock and betrayal. She opened her mouth slowly, and spoke with authority,

“ _ Guards! Take him to the throne room where he can be attested for his crimes.” _

Two large men stormed into the room and grabbed Titus. One took the gun from Titus’s hand and showed it to the Commander. As the other took Titus out of the room.

_ “Heda, What should we do with this?”  _ Lexa examined the gun with distaste, and made eye contact with the guard. 

_ “Throw it away. Just get it out of my sight!” _ She snarled with disgust. The guard nodded at her command and exited the room taking the gun with him. She looked at Clarke and Murphy who were standing there in shock. She felt tears forming in her eyes, but stopped them from falling. Lexa wanted to hug the girl she was just with moments ago, but she had to remain serious in front of this person she did not know.

“Who is this, Clarke?” Clarke looked at John.

“This is John Murphy a friend of mine from the Ark.” Murphy snicked at that, cleared his throat, and spoke to the Commander.

“Nice to finally meet you, Commander.” He said.

Lexa nodded at the wounded boy. “How about we get you a doctor to tend to those wounds?” He looked up at her,

“Yeah, that would be nice.”

***

The two leaders entered Lexa’s bedroom still shaken by their confrontation with Titus. A young girl was making up Lexa’s bed. The girl had long brown hair with big brown eyes, and skin white like cream. She looked like one of those princesses in the cartoons Clarke had on the Ark when she was younger. It felt like ages ago, but in reality it was only a couple of years. Clarke wondered why this young girl was in Lexa’s room, especially at this time of day. The girl gasped at the sight of Lexa and Clarke.

“Heda, I’m sorry I didn’t see you and Wanheda enter the room. I was just finishing up in here” Lexa smiled at the girl.

“It is fine, Artemis. Has Anya returned from her trip yet?” Artemis nodded.

“Yes, she is back from checking up on the armies of the 12 clans. She is currently debriefing with her fellow generals, and then will be heading to Arkadia. She will meet with you once you arrive there.”

“Has she received notice of what just happened with Titus?” Lexa questioned.

“Yes, Heda” Artemis answered.

“Thank you Artemis, you’re dismissed. If I need you I will call for you.” The girl nodded and she walked out of the room, also nodding at Clarke on her way out. 

“She is very young. Is she one of your handmaidens?” Lexa smiled at the blue-eyed girl she has grown to love and replied jokingly,

“Jealous? And no, Artemis was a former nightblood, but after an attack she lost some of her hearing unable to partake in any future conclave. She is a good friend of mine and a good warrior.  She knows everything that goes on in Polis even though it seems like she knows nothing. People underestimate her because she has trouble hearing. But yes, she is also my main handmaiden” Clarke smiled at her lover.

After a pause, Clarke decided to ask Lexa a question that has been on her mind.

“So after today’s exciting events, I was wondering where we stand in our  relationship?” Lexa raised an eyebrow and smirked,

“ I thought after I bowed to you we were committed to each other.” Clarke never realized that, but she was happy that they were finally able to be together. She grabbed the green eyed girl by the waist, and pulled her into a passionate kiss that felt like it could last forever.

***

Tensions were still running high in Arkadia. Pike had been quiet all day. Nobody, including his closest advisors, knew what his recent plans were until today. Kane was standing at the entrance of the Ark. He felt a hand on his back and turned to see Abby. Abby stood in front of him with a shocked look on her face.

“It’s not true is it? I was treating a patient when I heard.” Kane nodded at her.

“Yes it is.” He grabbed her by the hand, and led her outside away from any possible eavesdroppers. Abby looked as they walked towards the wired fence and saw the armies of the 12 clans.

“Oh no. Does Pike know yet?” Abby inquired. Kane looked towards the clans and responded,

“Yes, he does. He is very angry and is requesting to speak with the Commander.” 

An Arkadia guard walked towards Kane and Abby with Octavia in his possession. Abby looked at the girl who was sporting multiple injuries on her face. 

“Octavia, Are you okay? Let her go!”

“Why?” The guard replied smugly. “Might as well put her with that grounder boyfriend of hers.” Octavia growled at that comment wanting to say something, but Abby spoke up before she has the chance to make a snarky comment.

“Leave her with me, and I’ll deal with her.” The guard looked at Abby and Kane pushing Octavia to the ground. They both rushed to picked her up.

“Are you okay?” Abby asked again. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Indra is out there with the other grounders. She wants to come in to speak with Kane, but the guards won’t let her so they obviously took me instead.” She sighed slightly. Abby gave her a small smile relevied she was alive.

“Go to the med-bay, and I’ll be there to check on you soon.” Octavia nodded and limped away. 

After a few minutes they saw Pike walk past them headed towards the main gates of Arkadia. He stopped and started questioning Indra who was standing at the entrance. Abby and Kane walked towards them.

“Why are you here?” Pike demanded turning red in the face. Indra rolled her eyes at Pike. She looked behind him, and saw Abby and Kane approaching.

“Kane” She said a small smirk appearing across her face, “It’s been a while. We are here on a kill order from the Commander. Anyone who passes the armies of the 12 clans will be killed. Heda will be joining us soon.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you CommanderGuineaPigs for helping me edit!


	2. I'm Coming Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than the first. I plan on posting chapters every Friday. I had this one already written.

Clarke and Lexa walked into the throne room. Lexa walked in with her head held high and her shoulders squared. Her authority was felt by everyone present. However, inside she was crumbling. Sadness filled her heart. How could the man who she trusted most, the man who guided her through all her toughest decisions betray her like this?

Titus was on his knees in front of her throne with a pleading look on his face. Just a couple of hours ago, Lexa’s teacher and advisor tried to assassinate her girlfriend, and almost killed her with a stray bullet instead.  The representatives of the 12 clans stood to attention as the two girls passed. Lexa went to her throne, and Clarke stood next to the throne showing their unity.

“ _ We are here to put Titus on trial for the attempted murder of Clarke Kom Skaikru, and the attempted murder of myself.” _

She gestured for everyone to sit, and they did as they were directed. Lexa sat down looking to her right side where Clarke was seated in a throne Lexa had made for her just a couple hours earlier. 

Clarke felt her chest tighten looking at Titus as she recounted the events in her head that happened earlier. The events that could have killed either her or Lexa. Clarke was brought back to reality when Lexa started to speak again in Trigedasleng, 

“ _ Titus, you have been a good teacher and advisor to me and many past commanders. But you did something wrong, and for that you must pay. I was considering killing you, but I have realized that I made a promise to Clarke.”  _ Lexa turn her head to Clarke and repeated the words again that she has said before on many occasions,

“ _ Blood must not have blood.”  _ She turned back to Titus _ “I will keep you in jail for life, and you will have to live with the thought that you almost killed me and Clarke.”  _ Titus looked up at Lexa’s green eyes. He did not know if he could speak, and he realized at this point he should not. He did not want to defy the Commander or her lover. 

“ _ Send him to the jail.”  _ Lexa waved at the guards to send Titus out of room. “ _ Send for mine and Clarke's horses. We are heading to Arkadia right away.” _

***

Abby walked into the med-bay and saw Octavia lying on one of the beds in the far corner of the room. Octavia opened her eyes as Abby made her way towards the bed.

“Sit up so I can look at your eye.” Octavia slowly sat up wincing at the pain in her side.

Abby stood in front of Octavia looking at her bloody eye. She took out her flashlight and had Octavia follow it to make sure there was no serious damage. Abby went to the medicine cabinet and came back with eye drops. As she placed the drops in the wounded eye, Octavia hissed in pain.

“I’m sorry, but I have to put the drops in otherwise it won’t heal.” Octavia looked at her and responded,

“I know, it just sucks! This whole situation isn’t what I had planned. I tried helping that village and...” She let the thought fade. Abby put a hand on Octavia’s shoulder. 

“You did really well. I want you to come every-” All of a sudden they heard Bellamy’s voice echoing through the halls near by, cutting off Abby’s sentence.

“Where is Octavia?” He shouted as he entered the med-bay looking around for his sister.

“She is with Abby,” Jackson said in a soft, peaceful voice. “She is getting herself checked out. She is hurt badly.”

Bellamy stormed past the man, and walked over to his younger sister. He looked at her noticing her bloody eye right away.

“Who did this to you?” He demanded, but Octavia remained quiet. She did not want to respond to the brother who was no longer the man she had once known.

“O, What’s wrong? Tell me!” She gave a scowl and retorted, 

“You're what’s wrong! You mess up everything, Bell. Do you really think what you're doing with Pike is right? You killed so many people! I got hurt so many times because of you, Bellamy. I love you, but you _ really  _ need to change. You’re no longer the brother who once did everything he could to protect me on the Ark.” Hot tears started streaming down her face.

Bellamy was shocked at what he heard come from his sister’s mouth. He stood there in silence for a couple of seconds. He had never seen her break down like this before. Finally, he realized what he was doing was wrong. Not only was he hurting his sister, but he was also hurting his friends. He pulled Octavia into hug, feeling her sobs as she cried into his chest. 

“I’m so sorry. Fuck… I never realized how much pain I caused.” It hit him like a ton of bricks seeing her in so much pain. He loved Octavia, and they were all they had left of their small family. After their mom was floated he always knew to protect Octavia even though she was locked up, and now he realized what was truly important to him.

“I’ll quit working for Pike.” He said right away.

“Well, actually you could stay.” Abby finally spoke up. The two realized that the doctor was listening the whole time. She lowered her voice into a whisper,

“Follow me.” The Blake siblings looked at each other. Abby gestured for them to follow her out of the med-bay. 

After a short walk they stopped in front of a room. Abby knocked on the door and Kane opened it with caution realizing it was only Abby. Nathan Miller was behind him listening to a radio. Bellamy looked into the room at his fellow guard in confusion. 

“What is this?” He asked. Kane looked at Abby and she nodded at him. He knew that if Bellamy was here it was a good reason.

“Come in.” Kane said, “Quickly before anyone sees.”

The three entered the room quickly. Kane gesture to a few chairs and looked at Bellamy.

“Sit.” Bellamy did what he was told and looked up at Kane. Octavia sat next to him. Abby walked to Miller to ask what he had heard on the radio.

“I guess we should explain. The four of us are trying to find evidence against Pike and put him to trial. I’m hoping you’ll join and help us in that.” Bellamy knew right away that he should help. It was one of the ways his baby sister would forgive him.

“Of course I’ll help you. I caused a lot damage here, and I want to find a way to fix it.”

Abby walked back over and joined the three people on the other side of the room. She sat in a chair next to Marcus. She turned to Bellamy and started to speak to him.

“I’m happy you’re going to help our cause. Hopefully once the Commander gets here some things will get straightened out.” Kane spoke again,

“For now just do your normal patrols until we can speak with the Commander.” Bellamy nodded and shook Kane’s hand.

“Thank you for a second chance, sir. I mean, I didn’t deserve it but… I truly want to help.” He turned towards his sister. 

“I promise I’ll find a way for you to see Lincoln as soon as possible.” Octavia nodded at her brother with a small smile creeping across her face. She saw that he loved her, and now he just had to prove it. 

***

A day later, Lexa and Clarke rode across the mountain that looked over the land surrounding Arkadia. They stopped to stare down at the armies of the 12 clans. Seeing Arkadia surrounded by the armies seemed unreal to Clarke. She never thought in her four months on Earth, her life would change so drastically in a short period of time. Lexa looked at Clarke putting her hand on her shoulder. She asked,

“Are you okay, Clarke?” Clarke gave Lexa a small smile, and put her hand right on top of the one Lexa had rested on her shoulder. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just in shock over this.” Lexa knew that her decision was the only way of maintaining Arkadia safely, but she felt for the blonde girl next to her. They heard a set of horse hooves come up behind them. They both turned their horses to see Artemis coming towards them. She rode up and started speaking in English to the two girls.

“Anya is ready to speak to you, Heda.” Lexa gave a small smile to Artemis and said,

“I have been awaiting for her arrival for a long time. Tell her to come to mine and Clarke’s tent as soon as she can. Come Clarke, let’s head there now so we can wait for Anya.” 

Lexa rode off, and Clarke and Artemis followed behind her on their horses. After a while they reached a large tent that was set up for Lexa upon her arrival. The three girls got off of their horses and headed into the tent located in the middle of the camp. One of Lexa’s handmaidens was setting candles so the tent would have some light besides the sun. She saw Lexa and Clarke enter the tent and left. 

“When shall Anya arrive?” Lexa said as she stood at the table located in the center of the tent. Clarke slowly followed her to the table, looking around the tent remembering the last time she was in there. Artemis looked at Lexa and said,

“She will arrive in a few minutes. I can go check in her tent if you want.” Lexa shook her head,

“No, it is fine. I just want to see my old friend.” Clarke looked at Lexa seeing on her face the anticipation of wanting to see Anya.

The three girls waited in the tent until one of Lexa’s guards came in,

“ _ Heda, Anya is ready to see you. Can she come in?”  _ Lexa made eye contact with the guard and said,

“ _ Of course, she can. I want to hear her reports.”  _ The guard nodded and gestured behind them. Anya entered the tent with a serious look on her face. Lexa felt the excitement surge through her veins from seeing Anya. She hoped her friend had missed her as much as she had.

The guard left the room, and Anya began to speak in English,

“Heda, Wanheda, it has been too long.” Lexa gestured to the table where she stood,

“Come Anya, tell me what you have heard.” Anya stepped to the table and took out a map of the area to show the girls.

“I have my troops around the perimeter of Arkadia. Before this, we have traded with a few of the other clans to get supplies. No one has tried attacking or escaping yet. Pike, their leader,” She rolled her eyes and Lexa snickered but immediately made herself serious. “Tried talking to Indra and myself. He wants to see you specifically, Heda.” Lexa sighed slightly and felt her angry boil,

“Clarke has told me things about him. He use to be a teacher. A nice man who turned bad. Now he is their leader. I’m sure if Kane stayed in charged this wouldn’t have happened.” Lexa said with fury, slamming her hand on the table, Clarke put a hand on Lexa’s shoulder.

“It’s not like you could have prevented it. They had a vote. It wasn’t necessarily fair, but they did. If I was there I would have voted for Kane.”

“I know, my darling,” Lexa replied. Anya made a shocked face. She has never heard Lexa speak to anyone like that since Costia. “Thank you for catching me up with everything, Anya. We may talk freely.” 

Lexa smiled right away, and walked around to pull Anya into a hug. She had missed her mentor and close friend. They were practically sisters. The two girls released from their embrace and looked at each for a moment. Anya spoke again.

“I feel like I shouldn’t be surprised you two are together.” She walked over to Artemis and looked at her.

“It’s also been a while since I’ve seen you as well, young one,” Anya said to the girl. Artemis spoke,

“Yes it has, Ayna. My training has been going well, so has working with Lexa. Thank you for having her give me this opportunity.” Clarke raised an eyebrow out of curiosity,

“What do you mean?” She said to Artemis but it was Lexa who spoke.

“Anya didn’t only teach me, she also taught Artemis. Artemis was her second after I became commander, but after her injury she started working for me. She still trains to make sure her skills stay sharp. Let’s just say in way we were each other’s competition.” Artemis laughed at that.

“Hey, I’m sure I could kick your ass,” Artemis retorted. Lexa smirked,

“I’m sure you can. I will admit you were better than me, if only your accident didn’t happen. Sometimes I wonder if it didn’t would you be the Commander after my death.” 

Clarke grimaced at that thought. “Lexa, do we really have to talk about your death right now?” Lexa gazed into Clarke’s blue eyes,

“Now Clarke, it was only just a joke” Clarke rolled her eyes at that, but she knew Lexa was only joking around. Lexa glanced towards Artemis,

“Artemis, I want you to go around camp and check if anyone needs anything or heard anything.” Artemis listened to the Commander orders and stepped out of the tent. Lexa then turned to Anya,

“Ask the other general’s if they are okay with the plans. If not they can speak to myself or Indra. I will see you at the meeting this afternoon.” Anya smiled at Lexa and said,

“See you lovebirds later.” 

Once Anya left the room, Clarke turned to Lexa and placed her hands on the brunette’s waist.

 “So, we're all alone,” She said gazing into Lexa’s eyes.

“Yes, we are.” Lexa started to lean in to kiss Clarke, but was stopped by Clarke letting out a big yawn. Lexa laughed.

 “I think I have another use for that bed over there,” Lexa said leading the tired girl to the bed on the other side of the tent. Lexa made Clarke lie down first, and then curled herself around her lover. She placed a kiss on Clarke’s shoulder, and they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

***

Bellamy walked behind Miller as they began their afternoon patrol around Arkadia. A few of the other guards were already at their stations. 

“Here,” Miller directed Bellamy. He was placed in front of an area with a few clan leaders on the other side of  the fence. 

“I’ll be here.” Miller said to Bellamy pointing to an area not so far from him. Bellamy nodded at his friend,

“Okay, if I need you or something looks suspicious, I’ll get you.” Bellamy was a higher rank than Miller when it came to Pike’s ranking system. However, when it came to Kane and Abby’s work it was reversed. He would honestly rather listen to Miller than himself after all he has done.

Bellamy noticed a petite girl talking to one of the leaders. Her hair was brown and long, and she had big brown eyes. He heard her named being called by a leader,

“ _ Artemis, tell Heda we need a few more swords for the troops on the southern fronts.” _

_ “Right away,”  _ Artemis said.

She turned in Bellamy’s direction seeing he was staring at her. She stopped in her tracks, gave him a small wave, and kept walking to another leader.  Bellamy felt his heart pounding hard and fast in his chest. He has hadn’t felt like this since he first saw Gina.  

_ Gina _ , He thought. He hasn’t really thought of her since her death. He knew Raven did all she could, and he had no real reason to be mad anymore. He loved Gina, but he also knew he needed to move on.

As Artemis talked to a few other clan leaders, Bellamy kept his eyes on her, but if she would look his way he would turn quickly. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Nathan.

“Dude, you keep looking at that girl,” Miller said. Bellamy felt his face flush,

“Am I? I didn’t realize.” He tried playing it cool, but he knew Nathan didn’t believe him.

“Whatever, Bell. If you ever meet her you should ask her for her name.”

“It’s Artemis.” Bellamy said right away, feeling his face get redder. Miller started laughing at him,

“You didn’t even act like this with...” He let the thought fade.

“You can say Gina.” Bellamy put his hand on the back of his neck, “I have to move on eventually… even if it’s a girl who doesn’t even know me.” Nathan nodded at that,

“Well, don’t worry she kept glancing at you the whole time we were talking, but she just left a few second ago.” Miller walked back to his patrol post and Bellamy smiled at that, feeling his heart flutter. 


	3. What Could've Happened?

Clarke was woken up from her nap by someone touching her back. With her eyes still closed, she turned over to address Lexa who probably wanted her to get up.

“Five more minutes, Lexa.” However, Lexa didn’t respond. Clarke opened her eyes to see a still sleeping Lexa with a look of distress on her face.

“Lexa, sweetie, wake up.” Clarke nudged Lexa’s shoulder rousing the sleeping girl from her nightmare. Lexa woke with a start, and sat up looking around the room. Her eyes landed on Clarke, and she pulled the blonde into a hug. Clarke rubbed Lexa’s back trying to sooth the clearly shaken girl.

“You’re okay, Lexa. You’re safe with me. Can you tell me what you were dreaming about?”

Lexa slipped out of Clarke’s embrace as tears welled in her eyes.

“I dreamt I died by the bullet that Titus had meant for you. I walked in and instead of the bullet hitting the door it hit me in the stomach.” Lexa let out a choked sob she was holding in for a while. Clarke pulled the girl back into her embrace.

“It was only a bad dream, Lexa. You’re here, and if I have my say you’ll always be here.”

Lexa buried her face in Clarke's neck, and whispered, “I love you, Clarke”.

Clarke was taken aback for a second, surprised by the Commander’s honesty about her feelings. At this moment, Clarke knew there was no where else she would rather be.

“Ai hod yu in. I love you too, Lexa.”

She pulled back from Lexa, and wiped the girl’s tears aways. She placed a light kiss on Lexa’s lips.

“I never had the chance to tell Costia I loved her. It is one of my greatest regrets in life,” Lexa told Clarke after the kiss.

Clarke looked at the green-eyed girl in surprise again. Lexa continue speaking,

“She is the dot missing on my on my back. I didn’t have the courage to kill her. Then you know what happened next.”

Clarke looked at her lover with sadness,

“I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Lexa said and gave a small smile, “ I have you. I think Costia would’ve liked you. Come on we have to get ready.”

Lexa leaned over, gave Clarke a light kiss, and got out of bed.

***

The sky was turning dark as Bellamy and Miller headed inside the Ark after their patrols. They saw Pike approaching them. He slapped his hand on Bellamy’s shoulder like they were friends.

“Bellamy,” he said with a huge grin. “I decided I want you and Hannah to come with me to speak with the Commander. I think bringing too many of us will create too much attention.”

“Do you want me to get Hannah?” Bellamy asked.

“No, she is waiting for us by the entrance of the Ark with Monty. He isn’t coming, but he wanted to see you.”

“Okay. I’ll see you later, Miller.” Bellamy waved at his friend, and Miller walked off to catch up with his boyfriend Bryan.

The two men walked to the entrance to see Hannah and Monty waiting for them.

“Finally here,” Hannah said. “We need to go. The Commander is waiting for us. I have a feeling Clarke will be there too.”

Bellamy felt happy to see Clarke, but was mad at himself. The last time they saw each other didn’t go well, and she is understandably mad at him about the slaughter of Lexa’s army.

“Bellamy, before you leave can I have word with you?” Asked Monty.

Bellamy turned to Pike. “Is that alright?” He asked.

Pike responded, “We will wait by the outside entrance for you.”

“Of course,” Bellamy said.

Pike and Hannah walked towards the gates of Arkadia as Bellamy turned Monty.

“Why did you want to see me?” He asked cautiously.

“Abby and Kane added me to their team. They wanted me to tell you if you see Clarke try talking to her about what is happening in Arkadia, and if the Commander can convince Pike to step out of power.” Bellamy widen his eyes at Monty,

“Are you sure? I don’t know if she will be fond of me talking to her.”

“Well, I wanted to go as well, but Pike didn’t allow it. So you're the only one who can.”

Bellamy swallowed hard. “Fine,” he said. “I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thank you. I’m sure they will appreciate it.”

Monty walked away as Bellamy headed towards the entrance where Pike and Hannah were waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you CommanderGuineaPigs for helping me write the chapter! Thanks for reading!


	4. The Meeting

Clarke walked behind Lexa into their tent, and saw Anya already in there. Lexa took her place at the head of the table with Clarke next to her, and Anya at the other end.

“So, when are the Skaiku coming?”  Anya asked turning to Lexa.

“Hopefully soon. I want this to go well. If it does we can take Pike out of power, and they might become the 13th clan again.”

Clarke saw Lexa looking hopeful. She wanted this encounter to go well too, but she also didn’t know how Pike would act towards Lexa.

One of Lexa’s guards poked their head into the tent. “ _ Heda, they are here,” _ they said. 

Lexa gave an appreciative nod.  _ “Thank you, tell them to come in.” _

The guard spoke to the Arkadia people outside, “The Commander can see you now.”

Pike, Hannah, and Bellamy entered the tent. Bellamy made brief eye contact with Clarke. She did not acknowledge him, and moved her blue eyes towards Pike. Pike began to to speak to Lexa,

“ _ You’re  _ the Commander.”  Pike started chuckling.

“You’re the one who wiped out 300 of  my troops  _ who _ I put there to protect you.”

Pikes eyes widen at Lexa. He was shocked that she said that he continued on,

“Well, I had my reasons.”

“And I have mine,” Lexa retorted. “Kane allowed our troops to be there, to help protect Arkadia from the Ice Queen. She is dead now, and we can move on. I’m sure if Kane was still in power none of this would have happen. We placed the blockade and kill order on Skaiku because Arkadia was out of control.”

Pike was silent. For once he didn’t know what to say. Clarke decided to speak,

“Listen, Pike, if you were to step down-”

“Step down? I came here so I can try and get rid of you and your troops,” Pike said to Lexa. He then turned and spoke to Clarke. “Clarke, how can you even be friends with the Commander. I’m actually surprised they have their leaders so young here. Bellamy, did you know about Lexa’s age?”

“Yes, I did,” Bellamy started. “She is only a few years younger than me, but has more responsibility than me and you combined, sir.”

Pike was taken aback by that comment. Pike looked like he was going to explode. He gave a huff. 

“I’m going outside for a moment. Hannah, come with me.”

Hannah nodded at that, and the two left the tent. Clarke looked at Bellamy and said irritated,

“So your Pike’s whipping boy?” Bellamy looked at his old friend, surprise to hear her talk to him.

“No, I’m not. I’m here on business on from Abby and Kane. Pike doesn’t know.” 

Bellamy did not want to start a fight with Clarke, and slowly exited the tent. Bellamy found out from a guard Pike was already heading back to Arkadia in a fit of anger. He felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Clarke.

“So you’re really working with my mother and Kane?” Bellamy swallowed. He felt hesitant to speak to Clarke because he did not know if she trusted him yet.

“Yes, I am. I’m trying to make up for what I have done.” 

“Like kill 300 of Lexa’s warriors or handcuff me to a chair?” Clarke responded.  She hesitated for a second and continued, “ I see you’re trying to make up for it, but it is going to take a lot more than a sorry for me to forgive you. What you did was reckless and irresponsible. Were you even thinking about the consequences? You and Pike are lucky Lexa is trying to remain peaceful or else she would've killed you already.”

“I understand, Clarke. I know I’ll probably have to go to trial for my actions, but for now I’m trying to a better person than I was a couple weeks ago. I don’t expect you to forgive me right away,” Bellamy finished his thought and headed back to Arkadia leaving Clarke standing alone in the middle of the camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week is a short chapter. Just setting up some plot points for the future. Thanks for reading!


	5. Cupid's Arrow

The early morning sunlight was shining down on the stables of Arkadia as Octavia was brushing her horse's mane. A couple of days had passed since Lexa enforced the blockade on Arkadia and placed a kill order on its citizens. Octavia’s wounds were starting to heal, but she had yet to see Lincoln since her return.

“Aurora, you need to behave with the other handlers when I’m not with you.”

She rubbed the horse's side as it nuzzled Octavia’s head. She smiled at Aurora and felt a sense of happiness. This was one of the first times she felt happy since her return to Arkadia.

“How are my two favorite girls?” Octavia turned to her older brother as he leaned over the wall of the stable she was in. She smirked at him.

“We are fine, thank you. How are you?”

“I’m good. I came here to speak to you about Lincoln.” He spoke in a whisper, “I found out what time Miller is going to be on guard at the jail. It’s around 9 o’clock tonight. I will be ‘helping you move back in’ at that time, but instead we will go see Lincoln. Then I will actually help you move into the new room.”

Octavia gave her brother a big smile. “Thank you, Bell. I really appreciate this.”

“Well, I gotta do my patrols. See you later, sis.” Bellamy then walked away.

Octavia felt that he was finally himself again. However, Octavia still could not forgive him for his crimes. She realized that if she did not have the falling out with Indra, she could have been at the camp with the warriors. He killed her fellow warriors and wounded Indra. Although Octavia was talking to him again and happy to see him, it would take a while for her to trust him fully again.

***

“ _ Rise and shine, princess,” _ was the first thing Artemis heard as she woke up. Anya stood over the young girl's  sleeping mat with a smirk on her face. They both gave up their personal tents for the wounded warriors causing them to have to share a tiny one. Anya moved around in her sleep, which woke Artemis up quite a bit that night. 

She put the pillow over her head, groaning at Anya. 

“ _ Well, maybe if you moved less I would be able to sleep.”  _ Anya rolled her eyes at her young friend. 

_ “Come on, we have new orders from Heda.” _ Artemis got up at that statement, and looked at Anya.

_ “But I was suppose to help her organize some informants .” _

_ “Well, plans change.”  _ Anya said, “ _ Get ready. We need to go.” _

***

The two girls entered the Commander’s large tent in the center of camp. They saw Lexa and Clarke standing at the table waiting for them,

“ _ I finally got word from Arkadia that Dr.Griffin and Marcus Kane can finally see us,”  _ Lexa began. “ _ I want you two to go and grab them, and bring them to me.” _

“ _ What if it is a trap Heda? _ ” Anya asked cautiously.

_ “Pike personally sent me a letter saying that one of his guards will bring you to them, and then you will bring them back here.” _

_ “Do you know who?”  _ Artemis asked.

_“Oh, you want it to be that guard you were looking at.”_ Anya asked jokingly. Artemis’s cheeks began to flush. 

“ _ No, I don’t. I don’t even know him.”  _ She retorted.

_ “Stop bickering.”  _ Lexa spoke up. _ “You sound like children, and whoever it is , you will remain serious.” _

Both women nodded at her, and before they left Lexa shared one last thought.

“He also wants you to speak in English the whole time. He thinks if we speak in Trigedasleng that we are speaking behind his back. You may leave now.”

***

Anya and Artemis walked up to the entrance of Arkadia waiting for the guard who will be their guide. One of the guards on duty came to the gate and approached them.

“What do you grounders want?” He spat at them. Anya spoke to him, 

“We are here on orders from the Commander. One of your guards is suppose to take us to Dr. Griffin and _ Chancellor  _ Kane.” The guard gave them a huff.

“Let me radio up to someone.” The guard walked away for a few moments to speak into his radio then walked back,

“Someone should be here in a minute.”

“Thank you,” Anya said in the nicest voice she could manage.

In the distance Artemis saw Bellamy. She shifted slightly to see him without Anya noticing, silently hoping that he would take them to Abby and Kane. Bellamy started approaching as Artemis turned away so he wouldn’t notice her looking at him.

“Why was I called here by Pike?” He questioned the guard.

“Take these two to Abby and Kane.” The guard said to Bellamy.

“Okay, thanks.” Bellamy nodded at the guard, leading Anya and Artemis towards the Ark.

“I’m  _ so _ happy you're the one taking us,” Anya said in a sarcastic tone. “I know Artemis is.” Artemis wanted to sass Anya back, but instead gave Bellamy a small smile.

“Well, then I’m happy to take you to Abby and Kane. I’m Bellamy by the way.” Bellamy replied.

“I’m Artemis,” she answered in a small voice.

Anya did not bother to introduce herself. She was angry that Bellamy was their guide. She could not stand being in his presence, and now he is supposedly helping them.

“Murderer,” she murmured low enough so neither Bellamy or Artemis heard her.

“So Artemis, do you know Greek mythology?” He asked her. She looked at him puzzled.

“Yeah, do you?” Anya asked her mockingly.

“Um… No, I don’t. Why do you ask?” She questioned the man.

“Well, you name, Artemis, comes from a greek goddess. She is the Goddess of hunt, forests and hills, the moon, and archery.”

“ _ Nerd,”  _ Anya said.

“You have to speak in English,” Artemis disciplined. She turned her attention back to Bellamy. “And that’s really cool. I didn’t know that.” 

Anya rolled her eyes, and started looking around as they entered the inside of the Ark. She walked behind Bellamy and Artemis who were still talking about Greek mythology. As they walked pass room containing mass amounts of electronics, she noticed a girl talking to herself and stopped to look. She had her brown hair tied back into a ponytail and was wearing a red bomber jacket. The girl's left leg had a brace on it, but that did not seem to stop her from walking around the room vigorously. Anya felt her stomach flutter slightly, but she decided to ignore it and continued following Bellamy and Artemis.

“Oh, so your sister is dating Lincoln? I didn’t know that,” Artemis said.

“Yeah, I’m happy Octavia is finally with someone she loves. I wish I could have that.”

Artemis was surprised to hear Bellamy open up to her, and it felt like she was speaking to an old friend.

“Well, I don’t know a lot about love. I’m only 18,” She said casually.

“You’re 18? You seemed older. I’m 23.” His cheeks became slightly red and he hoped she didn’t notice.

“Well, us warriors go through a lot. It matures us early in life.”  She smiled again with her cheeks becoming red as well.

“We’re here,” Bellamy said as they stopped in front of Kane’s office. He knocked on the door, waiting a few seconds for an answer. Kane opened it seeing the three standing there.

“Abby is still on her shift in the med-bay. Please come in and sit while we wait.” Bellamy, Artemis, and Anya entered the room. Kane continued speaking. “Please introduce yourselves,” he said to Anya and Artemis.  Anya spoke first, 

“I’m Anya, general of Trikru army.” Artemis spoke next,

“I’m Artemis, a handmaiden for the Commander,” Marcus smiled at both girls.

“Nice to meet you both. Thank you for escorting me to the Commander.”

“It is our pleasure, Kane.” Artemis said.

The four waited in the room talking over some plans about Pike and details Lexa wanted to talk about. They heard a knock on door. Kane walked over to the door opening it and saw it was Abby.

“Sorry I’m a bit late,” She began. “I was in surgery and there were some complications. But the patient is fine now.” Abby gave a small smile.

“This is Artemis and Anya,” Kane said. “They will be taking us to the Commander. Should we be leaving?” Kane turned to Anya asking her.

“Yes, we have taken a lot of time here.” She answered.

All of them walked outside of the room with Bellamy leading. Artemis trailed a bit behind him, She wanted to walk next to him again, but she knew she had to remain serious. Anya tapped Artemis’s shoulder.

“You’re not gonna walk with your boyfriend?” She mockingly said in a whisper.

“Shut up!” Artemis said at a loud volume.

“Is everything okay?” Abby asked the girls. Artemis gave Anya daggers and slowly turned behind her to address Abby and Marcus.

“Yes Dr. Griffin, everything is fine.” Artemis hoped Bellamy didn’t hear what Anya said.

They were finally outside of the Ark and headed to the gate of Arkadia. Bellamy started speaking to the quiet group behind him.

“Nice day isn’t it?” Artemis opened her mouth about to respond, but Kane spoke to him instead.

“Yes, it is. The perfect day to see the Commander.” 

The five made their way to the large tent in the center of the camp. Bellamy spoke again.

“Pike said I’m not allowed to attend the meeting, but I wish I could.” 

Abby smiled at him.“Well eventually you can, and I’m sure Clarke and the Commander would not have minded you being there,” she told him.

“They’re not the only ones,” Anya muttered under her breath, and walked into the tent. Abby and Kane followed after her. 

Before Artemis entered the tent she turned and said goodbye to Bellamy. “It was nice to finally meet to you. I hope we can speak more another time. I’d like to learn more about Greek mythology.” She gave him a smile and walked into the tent. 

Bellamy watched her and thought,  _ me too, Artemis. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the long chapter! Thanks for reading


	6. Mother/Daughter Reunion

Artemis entered Lexa’s candle filled tent. Clarke was standing off to the side of the tent happy to be reunited with her mother in a private moment. Lexa allowed Clarke a few moments with Abby before calling everyone around the table to start the meeting.

“I’m sure you are wondering why I invited you here, Dr. Griffin and Marcus Kane. You are here so we can discuss taking Pike out of power,” Lexa told the two Skaikru leaders.

“I think your involvement will make the process a hell of alot easier,” Kane replied. “What do you have in mind?”

“Well,” Lexa responded. “First, I would like Clarke and myself to be granted permission to live among the Skaikru in Arkadia. This will allow me to gain their trust.”

Abby raised an eyebrow at this. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, Anya spoke instead.

“ _ Heda! You can’t be serious? Do you think this is safe? You believe that we should trust those Skaikru people. They will probably kill you in an instant.” _

Lexa raised a hand to stop Anya. “Anya, I am very serious about this. If they see Clarke can trust me again,” Lexa looked at the blonde, “They will see they can trust me too.” Clarke blushed and gave a small smile. Lexa continued her plan.

“Once I gain their trust, I will try and convince them to interact with my people or as you call them, grounders. Then hopefully they will see that Pike is wrong, and remove him from power, and elect Kane as chancellor like he was suppose to be to begin with. If possible I would like no bloodshed between the two parties.”

“What about our alliance to your coalition?” Kane asked.

“You will have to rejoin the coalition, and go through the ceremony again,” Lexa told him. “But don’t worry, you won’t have to get the mark of the coalition again,” She joked.

Kane laughed. “Good, once was enough for me. If we had to do it again, I would have volunteered Abby.” Abby rolled her eyes in response and smiled.

Lexa and the two Arkers continued to talk for another few minutes, and Clarke was getting anxious. The meeting was coming to end, which meant it was time to tell her mother about her relationship with Lexa.

“Well, since everything is settled,” Clarke spoke. “Can Lexa and I speak to you in private, mom?”

“Of course honey. Is everything okay?” Abby asked in a concerned voice. “Marcus, I’ll meet you and the girls outside.” Kane understood the message and left the tent with Anya and Artemis behind him.

“So, um… I guess I have some news,” Clarke said wringing her hands.

“Are you pregnant? Is it Finn’s? I know it has been four months since he died so it could be possible, and I don’t know what you two did before that. I’m rambling, but if you are, I will support you and your choice,” Abby told her daughter who was now in shock. Lexa looked at Clarke with her eyes wide. She did not want to know what happened between Clarke and the boy who killed her people.

“Well, what Finn and I did was in the past. I’m talking about the present.” Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hand for comfort. “Lexa and I are a couple.” A feeling of relief washed over Clarke.

“Oh thank god! This is so much better, but are you sure this is good for your people?” Both girls were surprised that Abby took the news so well. Especially Lexa because she did not have Abby’s full trust.

“This has nothing to do with our people,” Lexa told Abby. “This has to do with mine and Clarke’s feelings for each other. They grow everyday, and I haven’t felt like this since...” Lexa stopped not wanting to bring up Costia with Abby yet. Clarke gave Lexa’s hand a squeeze.

“If Clarke is happy, then I am happy for the two of you.” Abby turned to Lexa. “Lexa, I do not care if you are the Commander of the coalition. If you break her heart I will not be happy, and will share some harsh words with you. With that aside,” Abby pulled both Clarke and Lexa into a hug. “I support you two being together.”

Lexa could not remember the last time she was hugged by her parents. She was young when they died and missed out on hugs like this as she grew up. They pulled apart, and Abby looked at them again. A smile spread across her face.

“Thank you for being honest and telling me. I truly appreciate it. Pike is expecting us back. I’ll try to get the permission for you two to move into Arkadia. Goodbye girls.” Abby gave Clarke a kiss on her forehead and left the tent.

Clarke turned to Lexa. “That went a lot better than I thought”

“I told you so,” Lexa said as she smiled. She leaned in and captured Clarke’s lips in her’s.

“Come on, lovebirds,” Anya yelled into the tent. “We have work to do.


	7. The Proposal

Bellamy walked down the hall to where his room was, and saw Octavia standing in front of his door with her bag on her shoulder. He smiled at his sister, excited to help her move in next door to him. Hopefully Lincoln will be living there as well within the next couple of weeks. After Octavia left for Polis and Lincoln got arrested, the couple lost their room on the Ark even though it was only a couple days ago. Bellamy managed to pull some strings and get Octavia the empty room next door to him. He was still thinking about Artemis, but put that thought aside to help his sister. 

“You can leave your stuff in my room for now. Did you manage to find your belongings that were removed from the other room?” Bellamy asked an anxious Octavia.

“Yeah, I did. I just hope it won’t happen again after everything gets solved,”she said to him wanting to end the conversation so she could see her boyfriend. 

“I know. I’ll make sure nothing like that happens again. Miller should radio me as soon as his shift starts.” Bellamy informed to his sister seeing her shift in her place. “You’ll see him, O. I’m doing what I can to make it up for all the wrong I did to you these past few months.” She looked at her brother.

“I know Bell. It’s just in the back of my mind I’m worry you don’t mean it. I need you to really prove to me that I can trust you again.” Bellamy nodded and heard his radio go off.

“It all clear for you to come down. Over.” Miller spoke over the radio.

“Thanks, Nate. Over.” Bellamy turned to Octavia. “Let’s go see your boyfriend.” Octavia jokingly punched her brother and laughed. They walked down the hall and headed to the section of the Ark that contained the jail.

They walked quietly towards the room that held jail cells. Miller stood outside waiting for the Blake siblings. 

“I’m happy you can finally see Lincoln. I could never imagine not seeing Bryan for that long.” Miller said to Octavia.

“Well, he isn’t a grounder,” Octavia retorted. She hadn’t meant to sound mean but she was anxious to see her boyfriend. “Can we go in?”

“Of course. I told him yesterday. He is excited to see you.” 

Octavia turned to her brother before they entered the room. “Minus all the bruises, how do I look?” She asked him.

“You look fine. We don’t have much time.” He said with a smile.

The three entered the room seeing the group of grounders in the cell. Octavia immediately saw Lincoln waiting by the cell door.

“Lincoln!” She said with excitement. “ _ It feels like forever since I’ve seen you. _ ”

“ _ I know, Octavia. _ ” He said in a tired voice. She walked to the cell fence and grabbed his hands in hers. Tears started streaming down her face.

“ _ Why are you crying? _ ” He asked her sweetly. 

“ _I just so happy to see you._ _These last couple of days have been hard, but seeing you now, even in these conditions, makes up for it_.” She said as he started wiping the tears. He kissed her lips through the gap of the cell bars. Bellamy awkwardly stood by the entrance of the jail room. Octavia and Lincoln’s kiss started to become more intimate. Bellamy cleared his throat, and Octavia and Lincoln pulled apart from one another.

“O, you have five more minutes,” Bellamy informed her.

Lincoln took Octavia’s hands in his. “Octavia we should get married as soon as I get out of here. Ai hod yu in. I love you so much and I want to spend my life with you!”

Bellamy stood in his spot even more awkwardly. “O, you have 3 minutes.” He ignored the marriage proposal between Octavia and Lincoln. He planned to talk to her once they got back to their rooms. Octavia looked at Linclon in the cell once more, and gave him another kiss.

“Until we meet again. Ai hod yu in” Octavia said as she pulled away. She turned and left the room. She did not look back because it was too painful to see Lincoln locked up.

Bellamy took the opportunity to talk to Lincoln. “I’ll try to get you out as soon as possible, for your’s and Octavia’s sake. I see how much you love her, and I see how much pain this situation is causing her. Stay strong. Lincoln.” Bellamy left the room and followed his sister back to the living quarters section of the Ark.

***

The Blake siblings were standing in front of their living quarters. They stayed silent the whole way walking back from visiting Lincoln. Octavia realized that she never gave Lincoln an answer to the proposal, but she knew it wasn’t the right time. Bellamy began to speak,

“Listen, whatever answer you give to Lincoln I support you one hundred percent.” 

Octavia looked at her brother. “Thank you, Bellamy. That really means alot to me. I’m pretty sure I’m going to say yes.”  

Bellamy smiled at that. “I’m happy that Lincoln will join our small family. Come on let’s start moving you back in.”

The two siblings started unpacking and organizing Octavia and Lincoln’s new quarters. They caught up on things they haven’t really talked about. Octavia then asked her brother a question.

“So when are you going back into the dating scene?” Bellamy was surprised at the question that his sister asked.

“I’m still mourning Gina, but I recently met a girl who seems nice.” Octavia was excited to hear that, but she knew not to push her older brother for anymore information. However, Bellamy continued speaking. “She came with Lexa and her army. We haven’t really spoken yet, but who knows what the future holds.” 

“Well, whoever she is she is a lucky girl,” Octavia started. “But she’ll have to go through me first,” she said jokingly as they finished unpacking.

“I’m happy you moved back in sis,” He told her. “I mean, I was a really shitty brother to you and I hope you’re starting to forgive me.” She smiled at him.

“It will take some time, but I’m happy to have my older brother back in my life. And I hope he is less of a douche bag.”

Bellamy laughed at that comment. Octavia walked over to Bellamy and pulled him into a hug. It was a hug they both needed after the days that they had and the days that will come.

 


	8. Reliving History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are ahead of schedule so we decided to starting posting on Monday and Friday!
> 
> Warning: Suicide Attempt Mention

It was the day after Kane and Abby’s meeting with Clarke and Lexa. She and Kane were in Kane’s office discussing plans on how to convince Pike to let Lexa into Arkadia, let alone live there with Clarke.

“So, Clarke told me some news yesterday,” Abby told Kane. 

He looked at her curiously and joked, “What is she pregnant?” 

Abby rolled her eyes and said, “No, something far less worse. Her and Lexa are seeing each other.”

Kane was surprised to hear this revelation. He hadn’t expected Clarke to get into a relationship so soon after Finn’s death, but he could see that Lexa has helped her move on.

“So when do we tell Pike?” Kane said with sarcasm. 

“As soon as we convince him that Lexa is harmless, and she and Clarke can live together,” Abby responded and rolled her eyes. 

“Why don’t we just tell him the truth,” Kane said. “I mean what is the worst he can do? Say no.” Abby looked at him knowing he was right.

“Well, who is telling him, me or you?”She asked.

“She’s your daughter,” He said. 

Abby glared at Kane. “Fine, I’ll tell him.”

***

Lexa sat on the floor of her tent leaning against Anya’s leg. Anya was sitting in a chair braiding the Commander’s hair. This reminded Lexa of the old days when she was just Anya’s second with no responsibility to her people. Clarke was sitting across the room drawing the moment, which she never wants to forget. Lexa looked relax and free of worry. Having Anya braid her hair made her look like a small child again.

Artemis walked in with a tray containing four cups and a kettle tea. She smiled at Anya and Lexa and said to the two,

“Just like old times. . . except I’m not trying to mess you up.” She set the tray down on the table in front of Lexa, and started pouring the tea out for all of them. Clarke walked over admiring the braids that Anya was creating in Lexa’s hair.

“So when are you going to braid my hair, Anya?” Clarke asked her.

“ _ When you finally wash your hair _ ,” Anya responded.

“You know I can understand you. And I did wash my hair.” 

“Try harder.” Anya got up from her seat. “All done. Probably the best braids you’ve had in along time.” 

Lexa got up and grabbed the mirror from the other side of the room. Anya was right, her hair has not looked this nice in months. She turned to Clarke and asked,

“What do you think?” Clarke walked over and examined the braids in Lexa’s hair.

“It’s beautiful,” She smiled at her. Clarke, Lexa, and Anya joined Artemis around the  table for tea. Clarke sat next to Artemis on a couch, and Lexa and Anya sat in two chairs.

“ _ Heda, have you started to think about what you are going to do to those murderers _ ?” Inquired Anya. 

“ _ Yes, they will stand trial, and their fate will be determined by something Clarke calls  _ a jury of their peers,” Lexa answered her mentor.

“ _ If I were you, I would just kill them all, even Artemis’s boyfriend. _ ”

Artemis was confused by the abrupt comment Anya just made. Since arriving to Arkadia, she has heard that Bellamy was involved with the massacre of the grounder warriors, but a part of her did not want to believe it.

“Blood must not have blood, Anya.” Lexa was starting to get angry at the general, but did not raise her voice. She felt that Anya was undermining her decisions and policies.

Artemis spoke up in a quiet voice. “What do you mean about Bellamy?” Lexa and Clarke looked at each other. They felt bad having the girl find out this way, but they also knew she needed the truth.

Clarke placed a hand on Artemis’s knee. “I know you don’t want to believe it, but Bellamy was involved in the massacre. He has to stand trials for his crimes, and receive his appropriate punishment.”

Artemis pushed Clarke’s hand off her knee. “I am not a child _! I hate that people treat me like one because of my disability. I mean, I didn’t want to believe the rumors about Bellamy because with him I feel like I can move on from Hunter.” _

“Who’s Hunter?” Asked Clarke.

“My  _ dead  _ boyfriend, thanks to  _ your  _ dead boyfriend.”Artemis stormed out of the tent with tears welling up in her eyes.

“Well, that was a relaxing afternoon tea,” Anya said as she got up to follow Artemis out of the tent.

Clarke turned to Lexa. “Did I say something wrong? I was only telling her the truth.”

“It isn’t your fault, darling. She is still young, and mentioning Hunter still pains her. She lost Hunter a month after her accident. He was the reason she was able to cope with losing part of her hearing. She was heartbroken that she could no longer participate in the conclave, and almost took her life. Hunter talked her out of it. They were to be married within the year.”

“Shit, I feel really bad. I should go apologize.”

“Don’t. Let Anya calm her down. She needs someone who she is comfortable with.” Lexa got up from her seat, and sat next to Clarke on the couch. She wrapped her arms around Clarke, giving the blonde the comfort she needed.

“Thank you for letting me know.” Clarke said as she hugged Lexa back.  

***

Abby and Marcus knocked on the door of Pike’s office. They heard footsteps approach the door, and to their surprise Bellamy opened the door. He looked at them confused and turned back to Pike.

“It’s Abby and Kane,” Bellamy told his boss. Pike walked to the door and looked at them.

“Come in. What do you want?” Pike demanded.

The two looked at each other waiting for the other one to speak. Abby let out a sighed and spoke. “I have a request from the Commander. She was wondering if she and Clarke can move into Arkadia.”

Pike looked at her in shocked and Bellamy shifted awkwardly in his place. Pike then joked, “What are they dating?”

“Yes, they are,” Abby told him seriously. 

Bellamy was shocked to hear that Clarke was dating Lexa, but was happy to hear that she has moved on from Finn. Then he pulled the serious guard act and asked, “What is their purpose coming here?”

Abby turned to Bellamy and said, “Her purpose is to live among the people of Arkadia to get to know them,”

Pike immediately responded. “No! I don’t want her to live with us.”   

Abby and Kane weren’t shocked by his answer, but they knew a way to convince him. 

Kane rolled his at him and responded, “What are you afraid that people will start following her instead of you?” 

Pike was shocked at the response. He wanted to prove Marcus wrong. “No. I will prove to you and everyone else that the Commander and I can live peacefully. Tell her to come to speak to me soon. . . and bring Clarke. Now get out of my face!”

Bellamy directed the two to the door and closed in their faces. The two felt relieved about this step in the right direction.

  
  


 


	9. Moving Day

 

Lexa and her warriors have been camped outside of Arkadia for a few days already before her and Clarke were allowed to move out of the Commander’s tent and into the Ark. Clarke was happy that her mother and Kane convinced Pike to approve the move, and wondered how they completed such a feat. Lexa walked over to Clarke as the blonde was packing a bag, and wrapped her arms around the girl's waist.

“Where is the picture you drew of me?” Lexa asked her as she pulled Clarke into a hug from behind.

“Which one?” Clarke asked jokingly. “I have a folder of drawing of just you.” 

Lexa smiled and answered, “The one you drew of me sleeping in Polis. I want to frame it and hang it up when we return home.” 

“How narcissistic of you,” Clarke replied sarcastically. 

Lexa did not pick on Clarke’s sarcasm, and was hurt by her girlfriend’s comment. She removed her arms around Clarke’s waist, releasing her from the hug. “Uh, I just really like it. It is the first picture you ever drew of me, and it has a lot of meaning to me.”

Clarke started to laughed at the green eyed girl. “I was being sarcastic, sweetie. I’m happy you love it.” Clarke turned around from her bag and kissed Lexa.

As the kiss started to heat up, Bellamy walked into the tent. He noticed Clarke hand was up Lexa’s shirt.

“Oh shit. I’m so sorry.” He stated as he covered his eyes. The two girls separated the moment they heard him talk. Lexa turned bright red, and tried to hide her face by looking in the opposite direction. Clarke started to laugh at this awkward situation.

After a few moments Bellamy spoke again. “Are your things packed yet?” 

Lexa looked at Clarke. “Before you answer him, you never answered my question.” 

“It’s in my portfolio for safe keeping. And no, we have a few more things to pack.” She said to Bellamy. “Sorry you had to find out about me and Lexa this way.”  
“It’s cool, I already knew. I was there when Abby told Pike about you two moving in,” He replied casually.

“So, why are you here?” Lexa asked. He looked at her and said.

“Oh, well, I’m suppose to bring you to Arkadia now. Your room is ready, and if you want a tour I can give you one. That was Pike’s suggestion.”

“That was nice of him,” Clarke said in an unsure tone.

“Yeah, I know.” Bellamy shrugged.“I’ll wait outside until you two are ready so I don’t walk in on you guys again,” He said jokingly.

***

A half hour later Lexa, Clarke, and Bellamy arrived in front of the gates to Arkadia. One of the younger guards walked over to Bellamy.

“Oh, these two are here? You got the duty of bringing the grounders to us.” The guard asked Bellamy. Clarke made a face at the guard's comment. She knew this boy, and he acted as if she was a complete stranger.

“Can you just open gate? It was Pike’s personal request to have the Commander here,” Bellamy demanded. The guard looked at him with disgust, but obeyed his orders. He told someone to open the gate and they did.

The three of them entered Arkadia with all eyes on Lexa. The Commander opted to wear full war paint on her face in an effort to intimidate Pike. Bellamy led them through hundreds of staring eyes. He brought them to the entrance of the Ark and through the main door. A young Arkadian resident walked up to Lexa and said,

“You look like a racoon.” The young child gave her a big smile.

“Thank you, it is my war paint. When you’re a fierce warrior, you can have some too.” The child skipped away happily.

They made their way down the familiar halls of the Ark, and to the two women’s new living quarters. Bellamy opened the door with a key and then handed it to Clarke,

“The locksmith is still making Lexa a key, you should most likely have it by tomorrow. Put your things down and we will head to Pike.” 

After leaving their belongings in the room,the three walked down the hall and stopped in front of Pike’s office. They stood there for a few seconds until Bellamy knocked on the door. They then heard Pike’s loud footsteps heading over before opening the door.

“Please come in Commander and Mrs. Commander.” Clarke and Lexa looked at each other. Both girls felt the urge to punch Pike, but they knew he said what he said on purpose. “Bellamy, stand outside and guard the door. If anyone needs me tell them I’m in an important meeting.”

Bellamy spoke, “Yes, sir.”  The freckled man walked back into the hallway.  Pike, Clarke, and Lexa were now alone in the Chancellor’s office. He gestured for them to sit in the two chairs in front of his desk.

“So,” Pike began. “I’m happy we have this opportunity to meet together in private. I know you have many questions and concerns about your people in jail.” 

Lexa looked at Pike and said, “Yes, we do. I want you to release them right away and I promise they won’t step back into Arkadia.” 

Pike laughed loudly. “You can’t be serious. I will keep them in  _ my _ jail because those are  _ my _ rules. I am the Chancellor here.” 

Lexa’s eyes started to narrow and the anger started to grow in her. “Can you at least give me a reason to why they are in jail?” She questioned.

“Well,” He began. “They were grounders and grounders killed my people. I needed a way to control  them within Arkadia and you weren’t helping them. . .”  
Lexa raised her hand to stop him from talking. “At least my people didn’t kill 300 innocents. Are we done here?” She asked turning to Clarke.

“Yes, we are.” Clarke grab Lexa’s hand and they walk out of the room.

***

An hour later later Clarke and Lexa were in their room unpacking. Lexa had been a sour mood upon their return, and has not spoken since the meeting with Pike. Clarke walked into the bathroom where Lexa has been “taking off her war paint” for the last 30 minutes. Instead of a war paint free Lexa, Clarke found the green-eyed girl still in full makeup sitting on the toilet crying.

Clarke knelt down in front of Lexa, and took the other girl’s hands in her. “Why are you crying, sweetie?”

At that comment Lexa started to cry harder. She removed her hands from Clarke’s and wiped her face with the back of her hands, which led them to being covered them in the black makeup, and sniffled.

“I couldn’t help my people when they needed me the most. Pike is a major douche bag. I really hate him.” Lexa said trying to calm down. 

Clarke started to laugh at the crying girl.

“Why are you laughing at me?” Lexa asked in small voice.

“You used the phrase ‘douche bag’. I never heard the Commander say that,” Clarke replied.

Lexa then started laughing too. After they finished laughing, Clarke grabbed a washcloth.

“How about I help you take off that makeup?” 

Lexa gave a small smile and replied, “It’s war paint.” 

Clarke rolled her eyes at her girlfriend, “Whatever. It’s the same thing.” She then started to take the war paint off of the brunette’s face.


	10. The Honeymoon Stage

It has been a month since Lexa and Clarke started living in Arkadia, and they took to its lifestyle right away. The children had taken a liking to the Commander and follow her around except when she leaves to visit her camp. Lexa goes every morning and evening to debrief with Anya and other warriors. Indra, who had started to regain her ability to fight, had started to join in on the meetings again.

Clarke had started to help Abby in the med-bay. Being able to work closely with her mother allowed them to rebuild their relationship, and gave them the opportunity to work on their plans together. Clarke and Lexa have been working with Abby and Kane closely, and success was being made. The citizens of Arkadia have taken a liking to the Commander. However, Lexa has not been able to free the grounder prisoners yet.

***

One morning Clarke was walking to work with a coffee in her hand. She had gotten up early when Lexa was getting ready for her early morning meeting with Anya and Indra. Suddenly a flash of red ran by her. It was Raven Reyes. Although Clarke has been back for a month she has not spent time with her old friend. She had noticed that her friend no longer going to Abby for treatments. The brown haired girl stopped and started to talk as if someone was there with her.

“Red, are you sure we need this?” She paused for a few seconds.

“Hey Raven. Are you on jobi nuts? Who are you talking to?” Clarke was starting to get concerned about her friend. She knew her friend was involved in Jaha’s business with the City of Lights, but she did not know how bad she was. She also noticed that Raven was no longer in pain. 

Raven gave Clarke a big smile and laugh. “Clarke, you’re so funny and full of jokes.” Raven became quiet for a few seconds again. “No, I’m getting something for a friend and I just was talking to myself. I would love to catch up. Want to meet up? I can’t wait to meet Lexa.”

“Even after what she did to Finn?” Clarke questioned. Raven became silent again for a few seconds.

“Yeah, it's fine.” She walked away happily without saying goodbye to Clarke or set a time to meet up.

“Okay... Bye Raven.” Clarke said confused. Her worry for her friend increased exponentially. She tried to talk to Octavia about it, but the other girl has had no progress with Raven either. Clarke sighed, took a sip of her coffee, and continued on her way to work. 

***

Lexa was alone in Kane’s office looking over some of the documents with the complaints about Pike and at maps for possible trade routes in the future. She heard the door behind her open, but didn’t turn around to look who it was since she assumed it was Kane.

“Good, Marcus, you’re back. I was thinking that we should have a halfway point between Arkadia and Polis for trading. We can create a trading post that could help unite the two clans.” Lexa said in an accomplished tone.

“Good idea.” The voice wasn’t Kane, it was Bellamy. She turned towards him in surprise.

“Oh. . . Bellamy. I’m sorry I thought you were Kane.” Lexa said right away in her Commander voice.

“It’s fine.” He chuckled a bit. “I’m actually happy I ran into you.” Her green eyes widen at him.

“Oh, why?” She questioned him suspiciously. Just because everyone else in this little group seemed to trust him, Lexa and Clarke weren’t so sure.

He took a breath before he spoke. “I want to personally apologize for all of the damage I caused you and your people. I haven’t had the chance to say sorry, and I know this won’t make up for anything. Whatever way I must repay for my crimes in the future I will accept. Even if it means death.” Bellamy looked at her waiting for a response. Lexa was shocked, but she knew that she shouldn't accept it.

“Thank you,” Lexa began. “I appreciate the apology, but I can’t accept it. I’m sure you understand. I don’t want to kill you or the people involved for what you did. I have another punishment in mind.” 

Bellamy nodded at her and said, “Thank you for listening to me. I just needed to pick up something for Monty. He is trying to get Jasper to join our cause.” 

Lexa smiled at that, “That is good. If you see Kane tell him I need to speak with him.”  
“Of course.” Bellamy said and with that he left.

***

Later that evening Clarke sat at a table in the dining hall alone waiting for Lexa and her mother. Since arriving in Arkadia, the three of them had dinner together almost every evening.  Clarke was happy Lexa and Abby took a liking to each other, and Lexa was comfortable to speak freely in front of the older Griffin woman.

Clarke saw Lexa walking towards the table. The brunette had been looking relaxed the past few weeks. Lexa set her tray of food down next to Clarke’s and gave Clarke a kiss on the cheek. 

“Have a good day?” Clarke asked her. Lexa smiled at the blonde.

“Yes, I did. I actually spoke to Bellamy today.” She informed Clarke. 

Clarke laughed at that. “How is that good?” She questioned. “I mean I know Bellamy is trying, but I still don't trust him. Believe me if I had the chance to punch him I would.”

Lexa nodded in agreement. “I told him I don’t accept the apology, but I appreciate the effort behind it.”

Clarke smirked at her in a mean way. “How diplomatic of you,” She said with a bitter tone.

“Well, being Commander makes you diplomatic,  _ Ambassador _ .” Lexa retorted. “Listen, I know that this situation is unpleasant, but at least we think we finally have him on our side. I’m trying to think positively, and hopefully he won’t prove us wrong.” Lexa told Clarke in a serious tone.

“I don’t know how you can be so calm about this. And you, of all people, working with Bellamy, the man who killed 300 of your people!”

“Well, you are the one who told me blood should not have blood.”

Clarke was taken aback. “Are you seriously blaming me? You didn’t need to listen to me!”

“Maybe I value your opinion!” Lexa said back in tone that was much harsher than intended. 

Abby got to the table just in time to hear the end of the young couple’s argument. She put her tray down and sat. Abby looked at the young women in front of her. “What is the problem?” 

To her surprise both Clarke and Lexa responded at the same time “Nothing!” 

Abby’s eyes widened and she gave a soft smile. “When my parents were alive they always helped Jake and I with our problems. If you two need to talk to me about relationship issues you can always come to me.”

“We’re not married.” Clarke grumbled.

“Not yet.” Lexa muttered, but no one heard her.

The three women ate in silence for a while until Kane joined them and sat down next to Abby.

“Hey girls.” He said in a enthusiastic tone. Clarke looked at him and scowled. “Big day tomorrow. My informants have told be they are going to start demanding to remove Pike from power tomorrow.”   

For the past month Lexa and Kane have been speaking to the different citizens of Arkadia. Most of these citizens had powerful connections and would be useful in taking Pike down. From the beginning, some of them already agreed with Lexa and Kane’s ideas. However, many of them took some time to convince. Tomorrow their supporters will join them in demanding a revote. Hopefully since many other citizens have taken a liking to Lexa and the other grounders, they will join them. They have started see that Pike’s ways were corrupt and that they were no different from the grounders. They also have learned about the many benefits of being allies with the grounders, such trading and resources.

Abby, Clarke, and Lexa were shocked to hear this, but they knew this would be happening soon.

Lexa then asked, “How will we know that this is happening?”

Kane smiled at her.“Well around 4 o’clock tomorrow evening I will hold a meeting with everyone who is involved in starting it to discuss how we, meaning the four of us, will help out with the ‘protest’. I just hope everything goes as planned.”

Abby put a hand on his arm. “Everything will be fine. We have so much support I’m sure if we wanted to we could start it now,” She told him.

Kane chuckled. “I don’t think that would be a good idea. We still have a few more things to discuss with everyone tomorrow.

“Is Bellamy joining us?” Clarke asked. Her blood was still boiling from her dispute with Lexa. She was lucky Abby cut her off or else she would have said something she would regret.

Kane looked at her. “Yes, he will be. Is that a problem?” Clarke rolled her eyes.

“No, it isn’t.” She huffed. “Can I be excused?” She asked Abby. 

Abby was surprised her daughter would ask something like that. “Yes, you can. You’re an adult.” Clarke got up angrily. Lexa placed her face in her hands.

“That was our first fight,” She told Marcus and Abby.

“I guessed the honeymoon stage is over.” Marcus said. She lifted up her head head and looked at him.

“The what?” Lexa asked him. He laughed again.

“The honeymoon stage is like when a new couple is in love and they block out anything wrong. Abby, do you mind explaining? Clarke is your daughter.” Kane asked Abby. 

Abby then said to Lexa. “Well, it is what Marcus said. It is when a couple does not see any of their differences. They are living in an illusion where everything is happy and will work out.” Abby grabbed Lexa’s hands in her’s. “It does not mean your relationship is over. It just means you need to talk out your differences. Clarke’s dad and I always managed to get through the rough patches.” 

Lexa smiled at her,“Thank you. I will go speak with Clarke.” She got up from the table and headed to her and Clarke’s room.

***

It felt like forever the walk from the dining hall to the room she shared with Clarke. Lexa slowly open the door, and saw Clarke sitting on the edge of the bed slouched over. Lexa walked in slowly, and closed the door. She opened her mouth to speak, however Clarke beat her to it.

“I don’t know what came over me back there. I didn’t mean to be rude to you.” Clarke was still looking at the floor because if she looked at Lexa she might cry. 

Lexa sat next to her girlfriend. “I guess our honeymoon stage is over.”

Clarke cracked a smile and let out a small laugh. “Who taught you that phrase?”

“Kane and your mother. She said it does not mean our relationship is over if you have arguement. Her and your dad use to have moments like these too.”

At that Clarke started to cry. “I really miss him. I wish I had his advice in moments like this. He always knew what to say.”

Lexa started to tear up seeing the blonde cry. She smiled at her and said. “Kane seems like a good father figure. Maybe you could talk to him.”

“What do you mean?” Clarke asked.

“He and your mother seem to like each other.” Lexa told her. She then wiped away Clarke’s tears. 

Clarke smiled at Lexa. “What do you want to set them up or something?” Lexa smiled back.

“It wouldn’t be a bad idea.” Lexa told her.

Clarke sighed. “It’s just that I don’t know if my mom is ready to move on yet. They were together for a long time, and it has only been a little over a year since he was floated.”

Lexa then said. “Maybe when all this blows over we can play match maker.” 

Clarke laughed and rested her head on Lexa’s shoulder. “Maybe we should.”

After sitting like that in peaceful silence for a few minutes, Clarke spoke again in a soft voice, “I’m sorry.”

“I accept your apology, and I’m sorry too. Ai hod yu in.”

“I love you too.”


	11. All Eyes Are Watching

The next day, the early evening was approaching quickly. The clock in Marcus’s office read 4 o'clock. He watched the seconds tick by, and felt his nervousness increase with every movement of the second hand. Many people have given their support to his plan, but many things can still go wrong. 

“We’ll be fine.” Abby told him, placing a hand on his shoulder. She has been supporting him since day one of all of this craziness. He was happy to have such a loyal friend at his side.

“I know, I’m just wondering why no one is coming.” He said in a worried tone. “What if Pike found out about this and locked everyone in jail?”

“We’ve been very careful with who we talk to about our plans. I’m sure if we had a traitor in our midst we would have found them by now.” She reassured him.

The two heard a knock at the door. Abby walked over to open it. On the other side of the door stood Clarke, Lexa, Bellamy, and Octavia.

“Oh, you all came together?” Abby asked surprised.

“No, we ran into them as we walked over,” Clarke said. “Is anyone else here?” She asked her mother as all four of them walked into the office.

“Miller came a while ago to check in. He went to go get Bryan and Monty. Others should be coming as well.” Abby told them.

”Well, as long as I’m allowed to punch Pike than I’ll be happy. I mean, he locked up innocents. I just want to get Lincoln and the other grounders out the jail as soon as possible.” Octavia said. She wanted to get revenge as soon as possible.

“We will.” Bellamy reassured his sister with a smile.

More people joined them in the office as time went on filling up every corner of the room. Excitement and anticipation filled the air in the tiny office. After a while Kane got everyone’s attention and spoke.

“Thank you all for coming and helping out with this task. I’m not the only one who made it possible. Commander Lexa really made an effort to show you all her people’s ways and traditions. We have learned they aren’t so different from us, and I really hope this will be the start of a good partnership between the Skaikru and the 12 clans.” He smiled at Lexa and a big eruptions of cheers and applause were amongst the crowd. “Let’s go speak to Pike!” Kane said in a loud voice as cheers rang through again.

The big crowd followed Kane and Abby out of the tiny office. Clarke looked at Lexa and could tell she was excited even under all of her war paint and the serious face. The Commander wanted to wear her war paint to look more threatening to Pike and his followers.

“You’ve been silent for a while. You okay?” Clarke questioned her girlfriend.

Lexa looked back at her. “I’m fine. Just taking it all in. For once in my life I’m willing to admit I’m a little overwhelmed.” 

Clarke smiled at her, grabbing her hand. “Don’t worry, I’ll be with you the whole time.” 

They finally made it to Pike’s office. Marcus knocked on the door loudly and Pike opened it. The moment he saw the crowd behind Kane his facial expressions ranged from shock to anger in a matter of a second.

“What is this?” He asked with fury. Pointing at the large crowd behind Kane,

“We want a new election, Pike. If you are unwilling to agree we have no problem going outside and protesting. The bigger the scene, the more aware people will become to all the wrong you committed to the grounders and the citizens of Arkadia.” Kane told him.

“Oh and who will you have go against me? You already lost to me once.” He smirked.

“I will.” Lexa slowly made her way through the crowd. “I am the Commander of the 12 clans, and adding a 13th will not be a problem. Skaikru was a clan before _you_ came into power.”  
Pike looked at her and laughed in her face. “You can’t be serious? You’re not even a resident of Arkadia.” 

She smirked and said in a diplomatic tone. “More serious than I’ve ever been. You do not deserve to have this much power. All you do is abuse it.”

“Fine! Let’s hold this stupid election. I’m only doing this because I don’t want to hear a bunch of chants every time I go outside.” He turned and looked Lexa in the eyes. “ I’m sure you’ll lose… grounder.” He then addressed the large crowd. “Let’s go announce this new development to everyone and see what they say.”

Pike and the crowd went outside. He stood on a box random box he found near the entrance and spoke loudly.

“I need everyone to listen. Today, I stand up here as your Chancellor to speak to you. This crowd has come with me demanding a new election.” As he said that most of the crowd cheer. However, some of the people who still supported Pike boo’d. He continued to speak. “But it will be against Lexa, so choose wisely. Do you want a grounder or one of your own?”

He got off the box and walked away. Lexa then got onto it looking at all of the faces staring at her. She took it all in and spoke,

“I come here today not as the commander of the 12 clans, but as one of you. Living among the Skaikru has shown me we are not so different. You taught me your ways, and my people and I has shown you our’s. I hope you make the right choice by choosing me, but if you choose Pike I want you to think wisely. Realize that you are losing trading opportunities and protection from the army of the clans. What will happen when you run out of food? Who will help you when winter comes? Make your decision wisely Skaikru.”

She stepped off the box as a big eruption of cheers came from the crowd that followed her back into the Ark.

***

The election was held two days later. Clarke and Lexa stood outside one of the voting booths set up outside of the Ark waiting for Clarke’s turn to vote.

“So, do you know who you're voting for?” Lexa asked Clarke. Lexa was unable to vote in the election because she was considered a visitor and not a resident of Arkadia.

Clarke looked at Lexa with a very serious look on her face. “I’m definitely voting for Pike. He is such a great man. He has such good views.” 

Lexa gave Clarke an annoyed look. “Okay, your choice. But if you die during the winter it isn’t my fault.” Clarke laughed at the brunette’s joke and kissed Lexa’s cheek. She walked into the voting booth once it was her turn.

After a few seconds Clarke walked back out. “Okay, my vote for Pike is in,” Clarke told her with a smile.

Lexa rolled her green eyes at Clarke. “If you weren’t so cute I would hate you.”

Clarke giggled. “You think I’m cute?” She questioned Lexa.

“I guess you are.” Lexa joked. 

“I think you’re pretty cute yourself.” The blonde said to Lexa. 

“Come on, your mother and Kane want to meet us before all the votes are in.” Lexa told her. Clarke grabbed her girlfriend’s hand and they walked inside.

After a few minutes of walking in silence, Lexa took a breath. “Thank you for being with me today. I really appreciate it.” The green eyed girl squeezed Clarke’s hand.

Clarke stopped walking so she could look at Lexa. “I know and don’t worry, I did vote for you.” Clarke reassured her. 

Lexa laughed. “Good, because if you didn’t you would be sleeping on the couch for a few nights.”

Clarke laughed again. They continued on their way to Kane’s office. The two walked in still holding hands. Abby and Kane were sitting and discussing plans for the future trade routes and some construction that needed to be done on the Ark. The two girls let go of each other hands.

“Good you’re here,” Abby said to them. She got up and hugged Clarke. Abby looked at Lexa and hugged her as well. “I thought you needed that after a long few days.” Lexa blushed slightly feeling overwhelmed by the hug from the maternal figure.

“Thank you,” Lexa smiled at Abby. “I did need that.”

Clarke pouted pretending to be upset. “Why my hugs aren’t good enough?” 

Lexa looked at her. “No… It's just different.”

“I know, sweetie. I’m just kidding.” The blue eyed girl placed a hand on her shoulder.

“So, when should we hear the result?” Lexa asked Abby and Marcus wanting to change topics.

“Hopefully by this evening,” Kane told them. “So, if you win are we having a huge party?”

Lexa didn’t think of that far ahead. It would be a good way to unify the 12 clans and Skaikru. “Yes, a party will be fun. The clans enjoy celebrations, so expect one tonight and the night Skaikru rejoins the coalition. Tomorrow we will start to enact our plans to reverse Pike’s damage.” 

“Of course,” Kane said to her.

***

The sky was dark that evening, but the full moon lit up the night.The people of Arkadia were called outside to the makeshift stage to hear the results. Miller stood on the stage waiting for the slip of paper with the results. He looked at the crowd and began speaking.

“Thank you all for coming. I know it has been a difficult few weeks for Arkadia, but we will now hear the results of the election.”  
Bryan walked on the stage and handed a slip of paper to Miller.

“Thanks hon,” He said to Bryan. Bryan walked back into the crowd. Miller unfolded the paper and smiled.

“Our new Chancellor is...  Commander Lexa!” The majority of the crowd cheered loudly at that. However, there were some grumbles heard. Lexa walked onto the stage next to Miller.

Octavia then started chanting. “Speech! Speech! Speech!” The crowd joined her on that.

Lexa looked at the crowd and began speaking. “Thank you all for electing me. However, I cannot be the Commander and Chancellor. As your new Chancellor, I have made the decision to give the role to Marcus Kane.”  
The crowd cheered again as Marcus walked onto the stage as well and began speaking. “Thank you, Commander, for giving me the Chancellor position again. First thing I need is the pin. Pike, if you would come up here.”

They waited in silence for a few moments. Monroe walked forward to the stage and spoke to Kane. “We couldn’t find Pike in his office or room. We think he ran away.” She whispered to him. 

Kane looked at her her in shock and addressed the crowd. “I’ve just been informed that Pike has left Arkadia. I don’t a pin to lead you all. For now we will open the gates and invite the grounder armies to join us in celebration. Tomorrow we will start to make changes.” Marcus told the crowd. Deep down he felt relieved Pike was gone.

The guards opened up the gates, and grounders started to enter Arkadia. Happy conversation and laughter was heard throughout as drinks starting being passed around. 

Kane approached Lexa and shook her arm. “I couldn’t have done this without you. Go have fun and celebrate with Clarke and your friends. I expect you to be up early to discuss business, so not too much fun.”

“Of course, Chancellor.” Lexa laughed and went to go join Clarke.

***

“ _ It seems we will have a 13th clan again. _ ” Anya said told Artemis as they entered Arkadia.

“ _ This will be good for our people. We will have more supplies and an improvement in medical care.”  _ Artemis said happily.

Anya smirked at her.  _ “Yes, and you can see your boyfriend whenever you want. But by the look of it he won’t be here long.” _

Artemis glared at her. “ _ He is the last thing on my mind, and if I do see him I will be cordial.” _

_ “Sure you don’t want to give him to remember you by. _ ” Anya said as she made kissing noises at her.

Artemis felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Bellamy and a girl who looked like him.

“I saw you walking in and I wanted to say hi.” He told her. “This is my sister, Octavia.”

“Nice to meet you, Artemis. Do you still need me? I want to see my boyfriend.” 

Bellamy looked at Octavia. “Go get Lincoln, but don’t keep him to yourself other people want to see him too.” He said jokingly.

She rolled her eyes and walked to another guard who she had seen with Bellamy before. 

“Make sure Octavia and Lincoln keep things clean, Miller.” Bellamy shouted as the two walked away.

The guard, who Artemis now knew was named Miller, turned around and gave thumbs up. Anya walked away sometime during this conversation without telling Artemis, leaving her alone with Bellamy.

“God, I live next to them.” He told Artemis. 

Artemis’s cheeks became red. “Well, they have missed each other. Maybe they won’t be as loud as you think.” Artemis said uncomfortable, not knowing what to say.

“Want to get something to drink?” He asked her.

“Yeah, I would like that.” The two walked to a table with food and drinks that was just set up and began to celebrate.

***

Octavia practically ran down the halls of Arkadia. She needed to free Lincoln and the other grounder prisoners as soon as she was able to. 

“Lincoln!” She shouted as she entered the room. “You’re free! Pike is gone!”

“That’s great. I can’t wait to-”

Lincoln was interrupted when Miller entered the room. “Octavia, you didn’t need to run. Lincoln wasn’t going anywhere.”

“Just open the damn door.” Octavia was starting to grow irritated.

Lincoln started to laugh. “ _ O, did you really run here? I can't exactly leave. _ ”

Miller walked up the door and unlocked it. As he did a few of the Arkadia doctors and grounder healers came into the room to tend to the sick and wounded. Once out of the cell, Lincoln scooped up Octavia in his arms and gave her a kiss. 

After they broke apart and Lincoln put her back on the ground, Octavia spoke.

“I never got to give you my answer to the proposal. Yes, I would love to marry you and spend the rest of my days with you.”

***

Kane left the celebration early. He had a long day ahead of him tomorrow. He sat in the room he used as his office one last time. Tomorrow he will move into the Chancellor’s office, and start to make Changes. 

Kane leaned back in his chair and heard a knock at the door. “Come in,” he said.

Abby entered the room with two glasses of wine in her hands. “Some of the grounders just opened a bottle of this. Supposively it is the best wine in all of the clans.” She handed him one of the glasses. She then held up hers. “To an easy victory, and to a stronger Arkadia.”

Kane held up his glass. “Cheers,” he said and then took a drink. “They weren’t lying. This is so much better than the stuff we had on the Ark.”

Abby sat down on the couch in office, and Kane got up from his seat to join her. 

“Thank you for all of your help.” He told her, “I’m happy to have someone like you in my life.”

Abby smiled. “Your welcome. Without you none of this would happened.” She placed a hand on his knee. “You’re the one who really made the effort to unite us with Lexa’s coalition.”

Kane looked at Abby and gently grabbed her face to pull her into a kiss. She lean in towards him and the two kissed passionately. The two released, smiling happily at each other.

“Marcus, I didn’t know you had that in you.” She joked.

“I  have feelings for you, Abby. I wasn’t sure if you were ready to move on from Jake.”

“I moved on from him a while ago. I have feeling for you too, Marcus.” She told him.

The two kissed again. They were happy that they could admit their feelings for each other.

“God, now I have to tell Clarke.” Abby said putting her face in her hands. Kane put a hand on her shoulder.

“I’m sure she will accept this and be happy for you.” Kane said sweetly. She looked up at him.

“I know. It’s just I hope it is the right time.” Abby said a bit worried.

“It is. Everything will be fine.” Kane reassured her.


	12. Until We Meet Again

The next morning came quickly, and the celebration only died down as the sun began to rise. Clarke and Lexa decided to spend the night in Lexa’s tent instead of the Ark. The young couple was still in bed as the early morning sunbeams shone into the tent. Clarke had her arms wrapped around a still sleeping Lexa who was snuggled into her chest. The brunette started to wake up, and Clarke placed a kiss on her head. 

“Good morning, sweetie. You have to get up. Your meeting is in a couple of hours, and we have to head back to the Ark to get clean clothes and shower.”

Lexa moved off of Clarke’s chest and buried her face deeper into the pillow. “I don’t want to get up.” She mumbled. “I’m too comfortable, and my head hurts.”

Clarke laughed. “I told you not to drink so much, but you decided to do shots with Anya anyway. You never listen.” She unwrapped herself from Lexa, and got out of bed. Clarke started to put on her clothes before trying to pull her girlfriend out of the bed. 

“Lexa, it looks bad if you show up late. Especially in the clothes from the night.”

“I am the Commander. They will wait for me.” Lexa muttered into the pillow.

“Do you want me to get Anya? I will have her physically pick you up, and dress you herself. Then she’ll drag your ass to Arkadia.” Clarke asked her. Lexa slowly rose from the pillow and faced Clarke.

“No, I’m up.” Lexa said rubbing eyes. She got out of bed and got dressed.

“Don’t you feel better?” Clarke asked her. 

Lexa gave her a dirty look. “No, I feel worse.” She said as she sat back down on the bed. 

“What you need is some water and a good shower. I think you picked the worse night to be a typical young adult.”

Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hands and pulled her off of the bed. “Trust me, you’ll feel better after you take a shower.”

“Will you be joining me?” Lexa smirked.

“Someone must be feeling better.” She laughed and walked out of the tent.

***

Abby knocked on the door of Clarke and Lexa’s room. There was no answer, and she checked the door knobbed to find it unlocked. She entered the room.

“Clarke, are you in here?” She asked.

“Just a moment, mom.” Clarke answered from the bathroom.

A few seconds later, Clarke exited the bathroom wrapped in a towel. “Good morning. What do you need?” 

“I wanted to see if you wanted to get breakfast before the meeting.” 

Lexa walked out of the bathroom, also in a towel, brushing her hair. She stopped when she saw Abby standing in the middle of the room.

“Good morning, Dr. Griffin.” Lexa said. She was embarrassed to see Abby.

“I see you two already had a busy morning. I’ll meet you in the dining hall for breakfast.” Abby said, leaving the room to give the girls the opportunity to finish getting ready. Lexa looked at Clarke.

“What?” Clarke asked. “You knew she was here and still decided to leave the bathroom. She probably figured out what we were doing anyway”

“I wasn’t thinking.” Lexa responded. She sighed. “Let's get dressed and go get breakfast.” 

***

After breakfast Abby, Lexa, and Clarke entered the room that was once Pike’s office. Kane was in there moving his stuff in. 

“Hello ladies. Did you know Pike was keeping alcohol in here? And it's the fancy stuff too. Probably from Mount Weather.” He told them as he showed the bottle.

“I think Lexa had enough alcohol for a while after last night.” Clarke joked. Lexa glared in her direction.

“I think the bar would like that for special occasions.” Abby said to Marcus.

“I’ll bring it there later.” Kane said putting the bottle down. 

“When will your council be getting here, Chancellor?” Lexa asked wanting to bring the topic away from alcohol.

“Hopefully soon, Le- Commander.” He said to her. 

She smiled at him. “You can still call me Lexa.”

“Well, than you can still call me Marcus or Kane. Whatever you prefer” Kane informed her. The two looked at each other feeling the peace between them.

Abby then spoke up. “Marcus and I want to tell you two something.”

Clarke and Lexa looked at each other in confusion.

“We have decided to become a couple. I hope you are okay with this Clarke.” Abby told her daughter.

“Why wouldn’t I be? I see how happy you are with him. I’m sure dad would be happy you moved on.” Clarke hugged her mother and Marcus.

“I guess we don’t need to play matchmaker.” Lexa joked.

“What do you mean?” Kane asked.

“Clarke and I were going to try and set you two up.” The four laughed.

After a while the council members entered the office. They all sat on the chairs and couches in the room. Marcus decided to keep the atmosphere casual by not standing around the meeting table. He stood in front of them with Lexa at his side. Abby and Clarke sat next to each other.

“Thank you all for coming,” He began. “I’m happy we finally have a good partnership with the 12 clans. We need to discuss what we are going to do with the Pike and his associates. I know Pike has left Arkadia, but we still need to come up with a plan if he returns. Commander has made some decisions already and is willing to share them with you.”

“Thank you, Chancellor. First, I would like to thank you all for allowing me to join you in Arkadia, and your willingness to become the 13th clan again.” She took a breath and continued. “When it comes to Pike, I would like him executed on sight in the typical grounder tradition. However, in order to maintain peace, I would like to have a trial for his accomplices. A jury of their peers will decide their fates. I will propose a one year banishment from any of the clans. They will receive no help out there besides each other, and will be given only some basic supplies to start out. Being out there will give them the time to reflect on their crimes.”

“I would like to take a vote on this plan now. All in favor of this raise their hands.”  Kane spoke up. 

Every council member raised their hand. “I guess it is unanimous. I will have the guards go gather them, and bring them to the jail. Meeting dismissed.”

***

Lexa and Clarke were in their room getting ready for the trial. Lexa was in the bathroom putting on her war paint. Clarke was pacing around the room muttering things to herself to try to calm down.

“Clarke, You are going to create a hole in the floor with all that pacing. I don’t understand why you are nervous. ” Lexa told her sweetly. 

Clarke walked into the bathroom and sat on the toilet. “Well, one of us has to worry. And I know you have to be the brave Commander, which means I’m just her worried girlfriend.”

Lexa laughed. “You're also one of my ambassadors. I’m worried too, I never said I wasn’t.” 

Clarke placed her face in her hands. “I know that. I’m just worried Pike and his followers will come in and hurt us.”

“Well, first off, Pike is nowhere to be found. If he comes back here or tries to enter any of my clans he will be killed on sight. Second, all of his people involved in the massacre are in our custody.” Lexa reassured the blonde.

“Come on we need to get your armor on.” Clarke told her standing up from her spot on the toilet seat.

“Eventually, I will have armor made for you. I need my girlfriend to look as good as me.” She smiled at Clarke. Clarke laughed in response, and got herself and Lexa got ready.

***

The trial was held outside of Arkadia in the middle of the grounder camp. Lexa stood in the middle of the crowd with the prisoners on their knees behind her. Their arms and feet bound together preventing any escape attempts. 

“ _ Today we put these members of Skaikru on trial. We are also trying something new today. Standing to my right is a jury who will help me decide what to do with them. However, the final decision is still mine to make. _ ” The jury was made up of eleven grounders who had no relation to any of the warriors killed. “ _ A representative from the prisoners will make their case, and then Indra will make hers. Let’s begin _ .”

A guard walked to Bellamy and untied his legs allowing him to stand up. He slowly stood up, trying to balance himself which was hard with his arms tied.

“ _ Thank you for giving me the opportunity to speak _ .” Bellamy spoke to the crowd. During the party he had Artemis teach him that phrase because he knew the trial was coming soon. “I am not trying to defend our actions. We thought what we were doing was right, but we were wrong. I’m sorry for the deaths of the 300 warriors. If we could take it all back we would. I know this means nothing to the families of the warriors, but it is the best we can do.” All of a sudden the crowd heard a shout.

“I don’t regret anything I did!” Shouted Shawn Gillmer, a loyal follower of Pike. “I wish I could do it again. I enjoyed watching them die, and I would do the same to all of you!” He spit in Lexa’s direction. Lexa’s guard ran over, and picked the man up. She held a knife to the angry man’s throat. Lexa gave her a nod, and the guard slit his throat. 

“ _ I know I said blood must not have blood, but in this case it must. He disrespected me and the 300 warriors who died. A lesson had to be made. _ ” Lexa spoke. The Skaikru members stood in shock. They were not expecting one of the prisoners to be killed.

Bellamy stood there not knowing if he should continue or not. “I wouldn’t want to be that guy.” He joked uncomfortably. 

Lexa looked at him emotionless. “You may sit Bellamy.  _ Indra if you please? _ ” Bellamy sat down as Indra stepped forward.

Indra wounds have started to heal. Her arm was no longer in its sling, and she has gone back to training with Octavia. 

“ _Heda, although I am pleased that blood had blood, I do wish more blood would be shed for the slaughter of my army. However, a certain second of mine told me an interesting phrase,_ an eye for an eye makes the world blind. _We will not inflict the pain on the families of these Skaikru prisoners, like they did on the families of my warriors. I think banishment will do them well, and give them the time to reflect on their atrocious crimes._ ” Indra then walked back to her place next to Octavia and Lincoln. 

Lexa spoke to the crowd. “ _ I have made my decision. However, I would like to hear the jury’s opinion.”  _ Lexa and the jury went into her tent to discuss the trial and the outcome of the prisoners.

After a while the jury and Lexa left the tent. The decision was made.

“ _ We have made a decision.”  _ Lexa began. _ “We have decided to send the Skaikru prisoners away for a year. If any of you try and enter Arkadia or any of the other 12 clan's territory you will be killed on sight.” _

Lexa looked at Clarke who was standing with her mother and Kane. Clarke gave her a small smile. Although no words were spoken, she knew Clarke was happy with her decision. She looked at the prisoners, whom all had looks of relief on their faces. She heard Clarke’s friend Monty crying. Happy he would not have to lose another parent in under a year. Lexa would not be the monster who broke apart families, but instead made them stronger.  

***

The atmosphere was solemn. The sky was gray and winter wind whipped around them. The families of the grounder warriors had received their justice, and were finally able to mourn for their loved ones. The people of Arkadia were saying goodbye to their friends and family members for a year, but knew that this had to happen. 

The area by the gate to Arkadia was filled with people saying goodbye. Monty hugged his mother knowing this wasn’t a goodbye, but a see you soon. Bellamy was with Octavia hugging her goodbye. After they released from the embrace he looked in the crowd for Artemis.

“I don’t see her.” He said out loud.

“Who?” Octavia questioned him. “The girl you like? Listen Bell, I’m sure Artemis will come and say goodbye.”

A couple minutes later Bellamy saw Artemis walk through the gates with Anya behind her. She was nervous to say goodbye, but she knew she had to because it would be a year until she sees him again. They barely knew each other, but Artemis felt an obvious connection that neither of her or Bellamy could deny.

“Hi,” she said awkwardly. “I wanted to come and say goodbye and good luck out there. You’ll do fine.” She then addressed the young woman who stood next to him. “You must be Octavia. I’m Artemis. We didn’t have a proper introduction last night.” Artemis smiled at Octavia and then at Bellamy.

“I’m happy you came to say goodbye. I hope in a year from now we can go on a date.” Bellamy told her. She smiled up at him.

“That would be nice. You can teach me about those Greek myths you’ve mentioned.” Artemis said.

“Bell, I’m going to head out. It's almost my time to go on my first patrol. You be safe out there. I love you.” Octavia embraced her brother one last.

“I love you too, O.” Bellamy let go of Octavia, and the girl headed back to the Ark.

“How much longer do you have until you depart?” Artemis asked after Octavia left.

He looked down at his watch. “About ten more minutes. I’m sorry we didn’t get the chance to get to know each other better.”

She laughed awkwardly. “You have no need to apologize. You did a shitty thing, and you have to pay for your crime.” Artemis immediately realized what she said. “I’m sorry.” She apologized.

“It’s okay. I agree” Bellamy told her. 

“Can I kiss you?” Artemis blurted out. Her cheeks became red instantly.

“What?” Bellamy was confused by this sudden statement.

“We won’t see each other for a year, and we like each other. I mean, we won’t see each other for a year and we need something to remember each other by.” Artemis rambled. 

Bellamy chuckled. “Yes, I like you too. And it’s fine, you can kiss me.”

She giggled awkwardly, and stood on her tiptoes to place a kiss on his lips.  

They broke apart when they heard Kane announce it was time for the group to leave. Bellamy pulled Artemis into one last hug. “Until we meet again.” 

When the hug finished he turned around and headed towards the gate. He looked over his shoulder and gave Artemis one last wave before officially leaving Arkadia for a year.

“ _ Well, that was romantic _ .” Anya spoke after witnessing the exchange between Bellamy and Artemis.

“ _ Wait, have you been here the whole time? _ ” Artemis turned around and questioned Anya.

“Yeah, you told me to come with you. I wasn’t going to leave you here. Where was I supposed to go?” Anya replied.

“I thought you went back to camp. I hope you enjoyed the show.” Artemis stuck out her tongue at Anya jokingly.

“Shut up.” Anya said as she swatted the back of the young girl’s head. The two walked back to the grounder camp to pack up for their journey back to Polis. The Skaikru would be joining the coalition again, and preparations for the ceremony had to be made.


	13. A Moment of Peace

A week later in Polis, the ceremony went off without hitch. Clarke remembered the routine from last time, and went through all the steps easily. However, this time it was a happy atmosphere, and a celebration was planned for after ceremony. Clarke was getting drinks for her and Lexa from the bar. She was happy to see the grounders and sky people interacting and having a good time. Lexa was the happiest out of everyone. Clarke looked at her girlfriend across the room. The brunette was laughing loudly with her head thrown back at something Anya said. 

Clarke walked to the table where  Lexa and all of her friends were sitting. “Okay, Lexa don’t get shit faced like last time.” She joked. “You’re already on drink three. Pace yourself.”

“Is our Commander a lightweight?” Asked Lincoln.

“No, I have… I guess.” Lexa said before taking her drink from Clarke’s hand.

Octavia perked up all of a sudden. “Guys, I forgot to tell you. Lincoln and I are engaged!”

Anya slapped Lincoln's arm. “ _ Ready to be tied down. Lexa are you next? Or is is Artemis?” _

“English please,” Miller spoke. “Some of us don’t speak Trigedasleng,” He pointed to himself, Bryan, Harper, Monroe, and Monty. 

“It’s okay I’ll tell you.” Artemis said, and then translated what Anya just said.

“Hold up, are you the girl Bellamy was gushing over?” Monroe asked.

“Yes and they kissed.” Anya replied, in order to embarrass Artemis.

While her friends continued to joke around, Clarke noticed Monty sitting solemnly and walked over to where him.

“You okay there, Monty?” She asked the sad boy.

“Yeah, I’m just sad Jasper didn’t come, and my mom is gone for a year. I mean if Jasper did come he would be drunk anyways.” He told Clarke. “But I’m happy you’re back and I really like Lexa.” Monty smiled up at her. 

“Thanks Monty. That means a lot.”

“Clarke! Come do body shots off of your girlfriend!” Octavia screamed across the table.

“What is a body shot?” Lexa looked towards the people at the table hoping someone would tell her.

“Just you wait your pretty face.” Octavia pet the top of the Commander’s head.

Lincoln reached across the table and took Octavia’s drink. “You are cut off for the rest of the night. You have had one too many.”

“Aw, Lincoln you're no fun!” She gave him a pouty face, and Lincoln smiled back laughing. 

Abby walked over to the table with the rowdy young adults. “You kids seem to be having fun.”

“Except Lincoln took away my drink, and now we can’t do body shots off of the Commander’s abs.” Octavia pouted.

“What is a body shot? Help me, Abby.” Lexa pleaded. Her judgement was clouded and did not see the wrong in asking her girlfriend’s mom.

“Clarke, please explain to your girlfriend what a body shot is.” Abby instructed her daughter before walking off shaking her head. Clarke walked back over to Lexa, and whispered in her ear what a body shot is. 

Lexa’s eyes widened. “That sounds like fun!” She said to Clarke. “We should do some!”

“I think you are hitting your drink limit for the night too.” Clarke told her clearly tipsy girlfriend. “But I’m happy to see you let loose for a night.”

The party went on for another couple of hours. They were able to forget about the events from the last few months, even if only for the night. Lexa and Clarke were amongst the last people to leave.

“Come on sleepy head.” Clarke said to Lexa who had just yawned for the fifth time in the last minute. “Let's get you to bed.”

Clarke grabbed her girlfriend’s hand and headed to their room in the tower. She could not believe she was finally in a good place with the girl she loved. Nothing could take this away from her. Lexa was the one for her, and she was the one for Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Get ready for part two coming out in the next 2-3 weeks!


End file.
